Birthday Bloo
by i-bleed-sunshine
Summary: It's Bloo's birthday, and he's causing quite a ruckus. And when Mac doesn't get him the one gift he asks for, things go from bad to worse!
1. Chapter 1: A Bad Start

Hello there! I am relatively new to this website, and this is going to be my very first FanFiction. Anyway, please R&R and have a great day! 

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends © Cartoon Network & Craig McCracken

* * *

Chapter 1: A Bad Start

Most imaginary friends don't celebrate birthdays. This is not because they don't want to, or that they are forbidden, but because imaginary friends are created to care for their child. Their own birthday is the last thing on a friend's mind when they spend every day of their lives acting as a personal guardian. It is for this reason that Fosters doesn't hold many birthday celebrations for their make-believe residents.

Bloo, however, is not like most imaginary friends.

* * *

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

Eduardo, Coco, and Wilt, were woken up by a loud shout from the ecstatic blue friend. With a groan, Wilt poked his head out from underneath the bed to look at the small digital clock sitting on the nearby table. _7:02. _

"Bloo, it's nearly an hour before we have to be up for breakfast." The lanky red friend said as he rubbed the sleep from his eye.

"Hey, my birthday only comes once a year and I plan on enjoying every minute of it!" Bloo reached underneath his pillow and pulled out a large red ribbon sporting the words 'Birthday Boy' in large, flashing letters. He pinned it neatly on and puffed out his chest with an enormous smile.

"Co, coco co coco coco coco co?" Coco twittered from her messy green nest.

"Coco's right Bloo. I'm sorry, but couldn't you have started you birthday without having to wake us all up?" Wilt asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"No, because then it would have been just like any other day. Today is special because it's my BIRTHDAY!" Bloo shouted a second time. The three friends winced, not yet prepared for his high pitched screaming this early in the morning. From over the edge of the top bunk, Eduardo peered down at the overly excited friend.

"You es not being very nice to us, Senior Bloo." The large purple creature said with an expression of pure annoyance.

"Birthday!" He said rudely, shoving the large red ribbon in the friend's face. With a dramatic turn, Bloo pranced out of the room and began to make his way downstairs.

"I no like Birthdays." Eduardo said.

"Uh huh."

"Coco…"

* * *

Throughout the rest of the morning, Bloo pushed and shoved his way through the halls, using his red ribbon as a sort of VIP pass. As another resident tried to stop him from moving to the very front of the mile-long bathroom line, he simply shoved the gaudy red ribbon into their face saying nothing more than "Birthday!"

When eight o'clock finally rolled around, Bloo made his way to the dining room were Frankie was busy setting the table. She balanced the towering pile of bowls in her right arm as she arranged the rest of the utensils with her free hand. Without asking if she needed help,Bloo placed himself prominently in Mr. Herriman's dining room seat.

"Hey, glad I caught you Frankie, I wanted to talk to you about breakfast. I'm in a pancakes and sausage kind of mood. So what do ya say? Hop to it." He leaned backwards in the chair and placed his feet on the table with a smirk.

"Bloo, I don't have time for you this morning. I have a huge list of chores to get done before noon and… Darn it!" One of the bowls she was carrying fell and shattered onto the floor. Frankie grumbled as set down the pile of bowls and ran to the kitchen to get a dustpan and broom.

"Master Blooregard!" The stern rabbit shouted at the sight of the blue blob in his usual chair. "You know perfectly well that this is not the assigned seating arrangement. _Your_ chair has always been…"

"Birthday!" Bloo chimed automatically, pointing to the same red ornament on his chest.

"...Master Blooregard, you know that we here at Foster's do not have the tradition of celebrating the annual day-of-birth. There are far too many friends in the house to hold a party for each and every one of them. Now, since you insist on acknowledging your birth-day so firmly, I will grant you the privilege to move back to your specified seat, without any form of punishment."

Grumbling under his breath, Bloo made his way back to his usual spot between Eduardo and Coco. Staring down at his bowl of cereal disappointingly, he began to eat.

"Stupid house rules…whoever heard of a birthday breakfast without pancakes and sausage?"


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Gift

Hello again, everyone! I apologize is there is too much talking in this chapter… Enjoy!

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends © Cartoon Network & Craig McCracken

* * *

Chapter 2 - An Unexpected Gift

Even after the incidents that morning, Bloo continued to cause problems around the house - shoving Coco away from the pinball machine during the middle of her game, making Wilt do all his morning chores for him, and changing the television channel while Edurado was deeply involvedin a re-run episode of _The Loved and the Loveless. _

Eventually, two o'clock rolled around as the house's infamous eight-year-old arrived in the lobby.

"Mac!" Bloo shouted, jumping down the stairs three steps at a time. Wilt, Coco and Eduardo followed close behind.

"Hey guys! Happy birthday, Bloo!" Mac held out a brightly wrapped box adorned with curly green bow. Bloo's eyes lit up.

"Oh Mac, for me? This wouldn't happen to be _Ultra-Blasteroid Shooter 10_, now would it?" Mac rolled his eyes. Bloo had been continuously bringing the game up for the past month.

"_Hey Mac, did you hear about that new game, Ultra-Blasteroid Shooter 10? Now _that_ would be a great game to give for a birthday present."_

"_Hey Mac, do ya wanna play a game? How about Ultra-Blasteroid Shooter 10? Oh, that's right, I don't have that one…"_

"_Hey Mac, can I get ya another Ultra-Blasteroid Shooter 10… I mean, soda?"_

But apart from it being an agreeable awesome game, it was also cost an outrageous sixty-nine dollars.

Eduardo squirmed with excitement at the sight of the colorful box. "Oh! Open it, Senior Bloo! Open it!"

The three friends hovered over Bloo as he recklessly ripped the paper from the neatly wrapped gift.

"Mac, you shouldn't have…. I mean you _really_ shouldn't have!" Bloo looked down at the gift disgustingly. Resting inside the torn wrapping paper was a thick yellow book with the words _Paddleball for Pinheads _written on the cover. "What the heck is _this_?" Bloo asked angrily, "What happened to the _Ultra-Blasteroid Shooter 10 _you told me you were going to get me?"

"Bloo, I'm eight years old! I don't have that kind of money! And I never told you that I was going to buy you that game!"

"I wanted to get you un Senior PotatoHead." Eduardo chimed in. Bloo threw the book onto the ground, offended.

"I'm sorry, but that is not ok!" Wilt said, shaking his head.

"Coco coco coco co!"

"That's right. It's the thought that counts, Bloo."

"Oh yeah? If it's the thought that counts, then where's YOUR present?" He pointed an accusing finger at the gangly red friend.

"That gift was from all of us. And besides, you know that we don't have any money." Coco and Eduardo nodded in agreement.

"…You're right, guys. It _is_ the thought that counts." Bloo leaned down to pick up the gift on the floor. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll go back to my room to read my new book."

"Alright, we're going to go play outside then. Is that ok?" Wilt asked, a large smilespreadacross his face.

"That's fine. You guys go have fun. I'll catch up with you later…" He watched as the four friends walked out the front doors. When they were out of sight, Bloo threw the book onto the floor again, stomping on it repeatedly. "Well, if Mac won't get me _Ultra-Blasteroid Shooter 10, _I'll just have to get it myself!"

* * *

"Frankie, can I get a ride downtown?" 

"Bloo, I'm kind of busy. What do you need to go downtown for, anyway?"

"I need to…. get …a….new…...shirt?"

"…Nice try, Bloo."

* * *

"Madame Foster, can I borrow the keys to your car?" 

"Well of course you can!"

"YES!"

"But not today! Today is my weekly checkers game with Jerkins. She hasn'twon a single game in two months! Ho ho…"

"URG!"

* * *

"Hey Mr. H, can I ask…" 

"No."

* * *

"Ah! I'll _never_ get that game at this rate!" Bloo paced back and forth in his room, thinking about the options he had left. "Now lets see… I can't do Orlando Bloo without someone else…" 

"No no no! It is strictly against house rules to skateboard in the house!" Bloo poked his head out the doorway to see Mr. Herrimanwaving a finger ata smaller green-haired friend as he held the skateboard in the other. "Now go back to your room this instant!" The friend hung his head shamefully as he trudged back down the hall.

"That's it!" Bloo shouted triumphantly. If he could just get a hold of that skateboard, he could ride down to the video game store and back again before anyone noticed! All he needed was a distraction…

"Mr. Herriman! Mr. Herriman! Frankie is using cold water to clean the bathroom tile on the second floor!" Bloo shouted loudly from down the hall.

"How many time do I have to tell that girl to use _hot water only_!" Completely forgetting the skateboard, he dropped it onto the floor had hopped hurriedly up the staris.

"YES! HA HA HA!" Shrieking loudly, he held the skateboard over his head triumphantly, running down the hall, into the lobby, out the front doors, and into the street, laughing madly the entire way.

* * *

Out on the front lawn, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and Mac were playing a game of catch. Suddenly, Bloo came bursting through the double doors cackling obnoxiously. They watched as he ran down the front walk, turn left and continue down the street. 

"… Co coco co?"

"Yeah, I think that _was_ Bloo…"


	3. Chapter 3: Vicious Video Games

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends © Cartoon Network & CraigMcCracken

* * *

Chapter 3- Vicious Video Games

Bloo flew down the street on the skateboard, pushing off of the ground harder each time. At the crosswalk, he rolled swiftly past the other pedestrians making their way about town. As they shook their fists angrily, he shouted nothing more than "Birthday!" over his shoulder. After riding down about eight blocks in a matter of seconds, he skidded to a halt in front of a small shop. _Video Game Emporium_. A large rack in the front window held multiple copies of _Ultra-Blasteroid Shooter 10_. A flashing sign pointed to the rack that read _Now Available!_.Bloo drooled at the display for a few moments before leaning the skateboard against the window and walking inside.

_Ding-ding! _A small bell rang as Bloo opened the door to the shop. Walking up to the stand, he picked up a copy of the game and held it happily in his hands.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" The store associate asked him politely. He was an older looking teenager with an orange beanie covering his greasy brown hair. The black t-shirt he wore had a large logo of the Blasteroid series printed on the front.

"No, I'm fine." The small blue friend began to walk out of the store, tucking the item underneath his arm.

"Excuse me!" The boy said, blocking the doorway. "You have to pay for that!"

"I'm sorry, but maybe you didn't know that it's my birthday today…"

"Birthday or not, you still have to pay for that!" He said, pointing to the game.

"Oh, I see…" Bloo looked solemnly at the box for a few moments. Then…

_WHAM!_

"AHH! My leg!" With one swift, hard kick to the shin, Bloo left the cashier hobbling in pain as he sprinted out the doorway and onto the street.

"YES! VICTORY IS MINE! HA HA HA… ha…….Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Eduardo, Coco, Wilt, and Mac stood on the sidewalk, staring at him accusingly. Mac's arms were crossed firmly across his chest, not in the least surprised to find him standing only a few feet away from _Video Game Emporium. _

"Bloo, did you steal that?" The boy asked the guilty looking friend.

"What? Steal? Psh… Why would I want to steal a video game?" Mac raised an eyebrow, uncovinced.

"Hey! You! Get back here!" the orange capped teen shouted from the store entrance. Screaming, Bloo sprinted down the street, the store associate not very far behind him. Mac and the other friends joined in the mad dash. If they knew Bloo, and they certainly did, he wasn't going to give up without a fight…


	4. Chapter 4: Coco's Talent

HOORAY! Final chapter! I think I did fairly well for my first FanFic, and I'm sure that I'll get better as time goes on. Thanks for reading!

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends © Cartoon Network & Craig McCracken

* * *

Chapter 4 – Coco's Talent

Bloo huffed and puffed as he ran with the game tight in his grip. He was so close to getting what he wanted! If he could just get back to the house, then he would be home free. But first, he needed to lose the others…

"Bloo! Get back here!" Mac shouted loudly from the back of the race.

"No! It's my birthday and I WANT THIS GAME!"

"Bloo, it's just a stupid game!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

As they rushed past a local vegetable stand, Bloo scooped up a handful of cucumbers and began to heave them over his shoulder.

"Hey! Those are mine!" The woman shouted, jumping into the marathon behind Eduardo.

"Bloo, just give him back the game!" The young boy pleaded, trying his best to restrain his friend.

"NEVER!" Mac dogged a cucumber that whizzed dangerously past his head.

Up ahead on the sidewalk, Bloo didn't see the woman carrying a large glass vase. With a deafening crash, he pushed her onto the ground, causing it to break into a million pieces.

"AH! My vase! I paid a fortune for that!" She sprinted after the blue blob, finding a place right behind the vegetable stand owner.

"Bloo, just…

"NO!"

Up the street, just about a block away, Bloo's destination was drawing closer. The Foster's house entrance gate was coming into view. He was in the clear…

However, Wilt had one last move up his sleeve. With a hard push off the ground, he bounded into the air and flew over Coco, Eduardo, Mac, and the teenage boy's heads. He stretched his one good arm out as far as he could in a last attempt to stop the blue friend, landing directly on top of Bloo. The two friends tumbled to the ground in a large heap. The lanky red friend grabbed a hold of the game, but Bloo was not going to go down so easily. The two tugged back and forth on the box, neither one giving in.

"Bloo, I'm sorry, but you have to give the game back!"

"No! It's MY GAME!"

Mac and the rest of the gang took their place behind Wilt, taking their place in the tug-of-war battle.

"Give it back!" Mac shouted.

"No!" Bloo replied, refusing to give up despite the odds against him.

"YES!" The group of seven shrieked in unison.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

_Rriiiiiiiipppp!_

The box tore in half, causing everyone to lose balance and fall onto the pavement. The contents of the box spilled onto the ground. Papers flew every which way as the plastic case cracked from the impact of the concrete.

"My…my game!" Bloo cried as he kneeled down over the broken case. Picking up the cartridge, it immediately broke in half in his hands. "NOOOOOOO!"

"Bloo, stop it! It wasn't even your game!" Mac shook his head.

"That's right!" The teenager agreed, picking up his orange beanie and placing it back on his head. "And you have to pay for that broken merchandise!"

"And my vegetables!" one woman shouted.

"And my glass vase!" the other one said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Coco!" The hybrid bird twittered happily. With three loud pops, she had laid three multicolored eggs. They popped open one after consecutively, revealing a glass vase, a dozen fresh cucumbers, and a copy of _Ultra-Blasteroid Shooter10_. As the three gathered up their plastic eggs, Bloo grasped onto the teen's ankle, desperate.

"Please! It's my birthday!" With one final tug of his leg, the desperate friends released his grip and watched as he walked out the lobby doors and disappeared.

"YOU!" Bloo turned, glaring at Coco, all his anger suddenly turned to rage. "How come you give a game to that guy, but not for me?"

"Coco, coco coco coco coco co coco coco coco coco co coco coco coco coco coco co coco coco co coco co!"

"…Well that's…that's just great!" Bloo replied. Although he hated to admit it, he knew when he was defeated.

"I am sorry that you did not get your game, Senior Bloo." Eduardo said, trying his best to cheer him up.

"I was so close…_so close…"_ Bloo drug his feet sadly up the two flights of stairs. "The only thing that I wanted for my birthday, and I didn't get it…" Walking into the room, he spotted his copy of _Paddleball for Pinhead_ and sighed.

"Well, only a few more month's until Christmas! Ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA!" Laughing madly, Bloo closed the door to his room...

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Well, that's it! Sorry the ending was so terrible. My second FanFic will be better, I promise! Thanks for reading!


End file.
